The present invention relates to an angle vise, particularly an angle vise which can have its inclination adjusted in equal inrement and secured firmly.
A prior art is shown in FIG. 1. It is usually composed of three main parts: a body (11), a base (12) and a locking mechanism (13). On the body (11) and the base (12) there are complementary curvilinear guide rails (14) and curvilinear guide ways (15) so that the body (11) can be rotated on the base (12) and the body (11) is secured by the locking mechanism (13). In order to ease selection of inclination for processing of different work pieces, scales (16 and 17) are put on the body (11) and the base (12) respectively. Though theoretically such a design permits stepless inclination adjustment, actually it is not practical since the using of an angle vise to hold working piece is to facilitate processing, and stepless adjustment is usually not necessary. Furthermore, working piece on angle vise has to be secured firmly to prevent from deviation during processing, but clamping force of the prior art is not strong enough, its locking mechanism is on side wall of the base (12), it is necessary to have its shape symmetrical to the guide way (15) and its locking force is exerted in only one direction. Moreover, in order to ease application of force to to prevent from interference with bench work, moveable handle is used to control turning of guide screw rod, the most popular design for which is using of a round bar (23) with plastic balls (24) at both and in a hole (22) at end of the guide screw rod (21). According to practice, the round bar (23) can't maintain its position in the hole (22), and looseness may affect exertion of force, cost of it is high too for it requires a sophisticated making process.